superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in Bikini Bottom and Tutor Sauce (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Lost in Bikini Bottom" |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboarded by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Tutor Sauce" |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboarded by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Producers' |Jennie Monica Helen Kalafatic |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nick Jennings |- |'Story Editor' |Kyle McCulloch |- |'Animation Writers' |Derek Iversen Chuck Klein Kaz Mr. Lawrence C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Dave Cunningham Erik Wiese Maureen Mascarina Adam Paloian Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editors' |Estrella Capin Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Lost in Bikini Bottom" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cock-A-Doodle Clam, Tough Fish #3 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Sal, Tough Fish #2, Customer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Chocking Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |What’s it to ya |- |'Lori Alan' |Phone Operator |- |'Heidi Grapentine-Boyle' |Heidi The Hydrant |- |'Charlie Adler' |Tough Fish Leader |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Tutor Sauce" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Customer #1, Customer #3, Customer #4, Gary |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Motercycle Cop, Construction Worker |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Customer #2 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl (uncredited) |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff (uncredited) |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Shannon Reed |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinator' |Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistant' |Armay Roque |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'Prop Designers' |Derek L'estrange Soonjin Mooney |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Wesley Paguio |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |”Lost in Bikini Bottom” Animation Services "Sunwoo Entertainment, Inc." |- |'Head of Production' |Sine Hwan Lee |- |'Production Manager' |Dae Won Cho |- |'Coordinator' |Eun Young Kong |- |'Clean-Up' |Chul Hee Han Jun Sik Lee Won Gute Kang |- |'Inbetweeners' |Jae Hee Choi Hae Sook Shim Won Hwa Kim |- |'Effects' |Sun Rin Kim |- |'Scanning' |Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek |- |'Color Mark-Up' |Jung Yun Choi Young Sun Park Yeon Jung Park |- |'Scene Planning' |Jae Hee Kim Myung Sook Kim |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |”Tutor Sauce” Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Unit Producers' |Robert Clark Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Layout Supervisors' |Levy Vergararecto Recto Mangila |- |'Creative Director' |John Rice |- |'Technical Supervisor' |Alex Misalucha |- |'Animation Director' |Dante Clemente |- |'Animation Supervisor' |Erik Diano |- |'Production Manager' |Benji Agoncillo |- |'Digital I&P Supervisor' |Julius Legaspi |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checkers' |Justin Schultz Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Christopher Hink Margaret Hou |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |J.F. Kinyon |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Elizabeth Dee Edwards |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Digital Animation Supervisor' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'Digital Animators' |Tyler Mele Bekah Park Pablo Smith Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Laura Sreebny |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post & Horta Editorial |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Designers & Editors' |Eric Freeman Jeff Hutchins Michael Geisler |- |'Sound Editor' |Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artist' |Sean Rowe |- |'Foley Mixer' |Darrin Mann |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineers' |Kimberly Madore Jared Kuvent |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Kimberly K. Bowman Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki Chris Pianka |- |'President of Content Development & Production' |Russell Hicks |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Senior Vice President of Current Series and Production' |Rich Magallanes |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}